Aana: The Last Airbender
by alyssialui
Summary: A drabble collection of our favourite AtLA characters. Genderbent!AU. Currently: Ikki misses Urkam. GB!Ursa/Ikem
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Aana names her first daughter. Genderbent!AU. Kataang._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Birth_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>Aana cradled the soft bundle wrap in a light pink blanket tiredly but still in disbelief. After all these years, after trying to run away from her destiny, after the war and the hardships, the doubt and the fear, peace had reigned and she now had something that was hers.<p>

She couldn't say she had nothing and no one, not any longer. She had found happiness. She had made lifelong friends who had fought with her to the bitter end, she had met the love of her life (or better yet, he had found her) and now they had produced something together that was the perfect mixture of both him and her.

She rubbed a soft finger over the little girl's cheek, just watching her take little breaths. She was life and air and she represented the new, the beginning, the birth of the Air Nation.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Katann asked as he entered the room and took a seat at her bedside in the small rocking chair.

Aana stared into the little girl's face, her grey eyes slightly open and said, "Bumi."

Katann smiled and rubbed a large hand over the little girl's tuft of black hair. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aana is a bit miffed that she didn't get to sit next to Katann._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Show_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>Aana sat in the sky box behind Katann, glaring daggers into the back of Zuka's head. She had wanted to sit beside the muscular waterbender but Zuka just shooed her into the next row. She wanted to shout and demand her seat but then Katann looked at her with soft eyes, and she caught herself before resigning herself to her seat.<p>

She couldn't even focus on the performance on the stage, not that it was any good. The show had been a disaster from the beginning. When Sukka had mentioned the play, everyone had been excited to see how they would be portrayed on the stage. But they were all seriously let down. Her actor was a boy for crying out loud.

He heard a deep chuckle resonate from Katann, matching the giggle in Zuka's throat, as the Sukka actor fell on her face. That should have been her giggling next to Katann, not Zuka.

But she had no claim on the waterbender, did she? She may feel like they had a connection, something even more, but Katann had already told her that it wasn't the right time for such things. Katann could do as he pleased, and laughing beside Zuka was completely harmless.

Katann leaned over and whispered something in the firebender's ear, causing her to smile and mutter something back. Aana almost screamed at that point, ready to pounce on the dark-haired girl.

"Come on, lighten up," Sukka said, nudging her in the ribs. "It's not real."

Aana leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from the couple before her. It's not real, she tried to convince herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Zuka walks among the flowers of the royal gardens. Genderbent!Zuko. I always love to write about Zuko and turtleducks..._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Flowers_

* * *

><p>It was a fine afternoon day and Zuka chose to spend it outdoors instead of locked in the maproom. She walked alone through the royal gardens surrounded by the beautiful firelilies and all the other wonderful flowers there. The smell of the cheery blossoms brought her back to a simpler time, a more peaceful time when she would spend her time outside with her father by the turtleduck pond.<p>

Her father was a peaceful man, quite unlike those who thirsted for blood and war. He loved the quiet walks and sunny afternoons, the sunrises and the sunsets, the animals and the earth. Zuka had wondered as a child how he and her mother ever got together, but in later years she found out - the marriage was arranged and there was no true love between them.

Once the war was over and Zuka had assumed the throne, she vowed that whomever she decide to take as her husband would be for love. She would have what her father had always wanted but was unable to get. She would find the one for her, that could make her smile and laugh, and enjoy these quiet walks among the firelilies with on a lovely afternoon.

Zuka pulled the hem of her long robes up as she waded in the shallow turtleduck pond. She would also have a little girl to enjoy the turtleducks with, just like her father had.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Min is allergic to cats. Genderbent!Mai. Hard to think of a name for her._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Cats_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>Min sneezed, scowling as he sat in the old-fashioned drawing room of the most recent noblewoman he and his family had come to have tea with. One of her many cats just gave a plaintive meow from his place on a purple cushion across the room. What did he care of the sullen young boy across the room was allergic to cats?<p>

That was the same thoughts her parents had, though they did glare at him every time he made a sound or sniffle. He was to be stronger than this, to fight against his biology and his aversion to cat fur, not succumb to allergies like a child.

Min sneezed again before excusing himself, holding his breath as his nose got close to the woman's second cat who chose that moment to walk by his legs. Though his parents gave him disapproving looks, he knew they were grateful to have their embarrassing son out of sight.

He stood on the woman's front porch, taking a few deep uncontaminated breaths, the cold night air slightly stinging his lungs. One day, he would be able to do as he pleased, to travel and get away from his parents. No longer would they pierce him with disdainful gazes, watching his every move to ensure he was saying and doing the right thing. Soon, he would be on his own.

He sighed before closing his eyes and just listening to the beating of his heart, trying to push those thoughts aside. That day couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/N: Aana meets Appa._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Furry_

* * *

><p>"Today, you will get to choose your bison, Aana," her guardian, Monk Gyatsa, said as they walked towards the stables, the young girl barely able to contain her excitement.<p>

Aana leaned over the wooden fence which surrounded the young bisons' small play area. Her guardian smiled before pulling her back to stand firmly on the ground.

"Now, the thing is, the bison actually choose you, not the other way around," Monk Gyatsa said. She rifled through her robes before she produced a nice shiny red apple. "Take this apple and enter the pen. Your bison will find you."

Aana took the fruit and nodded before stepping through the small gate into the pen. The bison all looked at her strangely, wondering who had come into their little play area. A few of them came close, one even smelling her before running off to play with its friends.

Aana frowned. Was there no bison for her? Then she looked up. Directly in front of her was a bison with large intelligent eyes staring intently at her. Aana held out the apple and the bison stepped forward, eating it one swallow.

Aana leaned forward, nuzzling the bison's furry head. She felt her pushing back and the bond had been made between bender and bison.

There was a hand on Aana's shoulder and she turned to Monk Gyatsa's smiling face. "Have you thought of a name?" her guardian asked.

"Her name's Appa," Aana said, and the bison groaned in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Aana and Sukka have another run in Combustion Lady. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **loud_

* * *

><p>Aana walked through the deserted town with Sukka on her right. Where was everybody? She had the strange feeling however that something was there, something dangerous.<p>

Then she heard it. An intake of breath, a sharp whistle through the air. Aana jumped, pulling Sukka behind the large statue in the middle of the courtyard. The loud explosion shook the cobblestones beneath their feet. What was that?

Then she spotted the ominous figure on the roof a house across the courtyard. It was a tall figure with a murderous gaze, her mouth formed into a hard line. The dying sunlight glinted off her metallic protestics and she jumped down to meet them, taking another deep breath before firing another energy blast.

The girls ran, the heat from the explosion singeing the back of their clothes as they ducked into an alley.

"This woman is crazy. She shoots fire from her brain," Sukka said.

"Let's just split up," Aana said, "He can't chase both of us."

The girls divided, each taking a different turn as another blast was fired. Aana sprung onto the roof, but the woman was quick, she was determined.

She turned, uncaring about the water tribe girl, and aimed a blast at Aana, forcing her to jump off the roof. She fell through the air, slamming into the chest of the large metal statue before landing painfully to the ground.

Aana groaned, her muscles sore from the fall and the running. Footsteps neared her and she turned her head up to meet her opponent. This was it. There was nothing left to do, nowhere left to run.

The woman took a deep breath to make the final blow, but then her head was suddenly surrounded by ice. She stumbled to the side, and Aana saw Katann, Toph and Sukka behind him.

"Get up!" Katann cried, bending down to pick Aana up and place her back onto her feet.

They heard the shattering of the ice and Aana turned back, expecting another blast. But Toph was quicker. He pulled the earth from the courtyard, allowing it to take the brunt of the explosion while they continued to run.

"I think I finally found a name for her," Sukka said. "Combustion Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Katann is woken up by Sukka's snoring. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **snoring_

* * *

><p>Katann groaned, pulling his pillow closer around his ears in an effort to drown out his sister's snoring. Weren't girls supposed to be dainty and proper? Were they supposed to sound like shiphorn's as they slept?<p>

Katann looked around at the others. Toph had made his rock-tent and was closed off from the outside world. Aana was a light sleeper but she had been training so hard with Zuka lately, the two of them were both exhausted, collapsing into their bags without a word every night. So he was alone with this problem.

It was like this when they were little children and still shared a room. Katann would have to put up with her sister's snoring but he hadn't minded much. But when Sukka got older and more independent, she demanded her own space. Katann was hurt about that, thinking his sister just didn't want to share with him anymore, but their mother explained that people just grew up but it didn't mean they didn't still love them.

Katann was jarred from her warm memories by another loud snore, the smile falling from his face instantly. Something had to be done.

Katann rose from his sleeping bag and moved over to the older girl's. He had to put an end to this or he wouldn't get any sleep. He held his pillow out in front of him, over the sleeping girl's face. He would just muffle the sound, not enough to affect her but just so he could get some sleep.

The girl's hand shot out, her other on her trusty boomerang. Her eyes were fierce before she analysed the situation and the floating pillow.

"Were you about to-" she began.

Katann dropped the pillow. "You were snoring!" he said.

Sukka frowned and said, "Then wake me up, don't kill me."

Katann looked away sheepishly. "Yea, I could have handled that better."

Sukka rolled onto her side. "Can I go back to sleep without fearing my brother will murder me?" she asked.

Katann crawled back into his own bag. "Yes, Sukka. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the girl muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Azulon finds Zuka on the deck. Genderbent!Firecest because why not?_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **strawberries_

* * *

><p>Zuka lay on one of the deck chairs taking in a relaxing afternoon. She took one of the strawberries from the bowl before her, dipped it in chocolate and brought to her mouth. Chocolate covered strawberries were always her favourite, one thing she missed about living the palace.<p>

She was just about to open her lips when Azulon stepped onto the deck, snatching the fruit from her hands and swallowed it in one bite.

Zuka frowned. "You hate strawberries," she said.

"But I love chocolate," Azulon said, dipping his finger into the bowl next to the fruit, and licking it clean.

Zuka gulped, trying not to think that way about her own brother. Azulon had always been doing strange things like that around her since she had returned.

"Don't you have plans to go over with mother?" she asked, trying to get the young warrior prince to leave.

Azulon dipped another finger into the chocolate bowl, swirling it slowly. "Mother is in her private chambers, so I thought I'd find you."

"Well you've found me, now leave," Zuka said, pulling the chocolate and her strawberries back.

Azulon smiled before leaning over her sister, marking a line below Zuka's scar with his chocolate-covered finger. "But I wanted to have some fun," he said. His tongue darted out, tracing the line of chocolate carefully.

Zuka immediately scrambled up from her chair, the bowls of chocolate and strawberries spilled out on the deck.

"Is there a problem?" Azulon asked.

Zuka's mouth opened and closed, her hand feeling the wetness on her cheek, before she ran back inside. Azulon was just messing with her, as usual. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Urkam stands by his bedroom window thinking of his one true love. Genderbent!Ursa/Ikem_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **love_

* * *

><p>Urkam stood by the window of his shared bedroom, gazing up at the glowing orb which bathed the royal gardens in a silver glow. This was how it was every night. He would go to bed alone as his wife spent her evenings in the war room, before joining his side in the middle of the night.<p>

He should have been happy. He had been married into the royal family, given everything he ever wanted. His family had not been rich but they wanted for nothing. Any other male in his village would have loved the opportunity to marry the Fire Princess, but not him.

His heart belonged to another, his mind still stuck on thoughts of her. He can still remember her face as he rode the royal carriage out of the village. He can still see her heart breaking into a million pieces behind her eyes. But there was nothing to be done and Urkam was wed within the next few days.

Urkam looked over his shoulder before reaching into his robe pocket. It was her most recent letter to him, arriving just this morning. He held the letter up to the light, rereading the words he had already committed to memory, words expressing longing and love, something that was still living between them. No matter whatever duties he had now as a Fire Prince, he would never be Ozara's. He would never love her, for he had already found love in the girl he had to leave behind in his village and though it was unlikely, he still held hope that he would see her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Toph tries mud-bending. Can't talk about feet without Toph._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: feet**_

* * *

><p>Toph sat in the shallow water, burying his feet deeper into the stone on the bottom of the river. He splashed the water in frustration, hoping enough time had passed that he could get out of the water without Katann becoming suspicious that he had been just sitting here doing nothing.<p>

Katann had said he desperately needed a bath, smelling worse than Appa even. Toph scowled. It wasn't his fault he fell in that pile of sky bison poop when they were setting up camp. The others should have told him it was there in the first place.

He sighed, grabbing one of the river stones with his feet and rubbing it across his skin. If he was going to have to sit here for a few more minutes, he might as well do a good job. He didn't want to have to do this again any time soon.

He ran the stone over his arms and legs, feeling the little particles pulse with life within. Earth was his element and though surrounded by water, he still felt at one with nature. He splashed the water again, feeling the slight shift of the stones on the riverbed from the waves.

Then he had an idea. He dug his feet deeper into the stones and pulled with all his might. Soon a large glob of mud rose out of the river, changing shape and wobbling slightly. It was hard to control, being that it wasn't solid Earth but Toph was determined.

He tried harder, pulling more and more Earth from the bottom of the river and adding to the large ball with floated above his head. He could feel the water slipping between the stones, wanting to escape and return to the river, but the Earth caught, keeping it safe.

"Toph!" Sukka asked from beyond the river's edge. "Are you finally finished?"

The shout broke Toph's concentration, causing the giant ball of mud to fall on top of his head, a few of the harder stones pounding on his skull and back for good measure.

"Sukka," he said, his voice low.

"I'll just leave you alone," he heard the older girl say as she shuffled away from the water's edge.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sukka speaks to the moon. GB!Yukka._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **moon_

* * *

><p>Sukka lay awake in her sleeping bag staring up at the night sky. On a normal night, she too would be fast asleep like her friends, her face buried into the warmth of Appa's fur, but she couldn't, for tonight was special. Tonight was their night.<p>

She gazed up at the full moon, the white orb reflecting silver light on the trees and stones around her. Its glow hypnotised her and she couldn't look away, memories of her first love playing through her mind.

His story was a tragic one. He was born prematurely, not expected to live to the end of birth day, but his parents never lost hope. Their desperate prayers to the moon spirit were answered and he grew stronger, but as a side-effect, his hair turned white, just like the moon.

Grateful for life, he was kind to everyone, regardless of heritage or colour. He was smart and a great warrior with a lot of pride for the Northern Water Tribe, willing to do anything for his people.

Sukka had fallen for him as soon as she saw him and she could tell that he returned her feelings, but they could never be. He was already betrothed to another Water Tribe girl, set to be married by the turn of the year when she would be of age. However, despite his unhappiness with his union to the horrid girl, he would not terminate the betrothal. Marrying the girl would bring peace within his tribe and he would do what he must for his people.

His devotion to his country was put to the greatest test when the Fire Nation attack and he did the most selfless act anyone could have done. He gave his life for the moon spirit, returning the life it had given him. His sacrifice helped Aana drive the Fire Nation away from the South Pole and prevent countless other deaths. He was a hero though no one understood gravity of what he had done to save them.

A lone tear slid down her eye. Sukka did. Just before he gave his life, he had told her he loved her. He had told her he would give up his people for her. He would travel with her and the Avatar and they could finally be together. They could get married, start a family and grow old together. But things hadn't happened that way.

Sukka opened her eyes, staring back at the glowing orb, feeling her heart break all over again. How she wished things had been different. She let his name drift on the cool night air, "Yurek."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Aana knows what she would wish for. slight Kataang._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **stars_

* * *

><p>"Oh look a shooting star!" Sukka shouted as she leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle, pointing at the streak flying among the dark backdrop of twinkling stars.<p>

"Big whoop," Toph said, twirling his finger in the air. "You've seen one star, you've seen them all."

Sukka nudged the smaller boy and said, "But Toph, this is a special star. It's rarer than others and people make wishes on them." She turned to her brother and asked, "Katann, what did you wish for?"

Katann grinned at her older sister. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true."

Sukka frowned, throwing herself dramatically on the saddle. "Spoilsport," she muttered. "Toph?"

"I wish you'd stop going on and on about stupid stars," Toph said, turning away from the girl.

Sukka turned away from Toph as well. The boy was always irritable when he was away from the ground flying high above on Appa. That was probably the nicest response he had given all night.

"Aana?" Sukka asked.

Aana blushed, keeping her eyes forward as she guided the bison through the sky. "I don't believe in making wishes on stars."

"What?" Katann asked. "You never did it before?"

Aana shrugged. "The monks never encouraged such things, teaching more that our destinies were already mapped out and wishing was kind of pointless."

"Everyone wishes," Sukka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were taught to detach ourselves from such things," Aana said, now feeling a bit uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"But, what if-" Sukka began but then Toph beat his hands on the leather saddle. He pointed a finger in Sukka's direction and said, "Stop talking about wishes! It obviously doesn't work if you still haven't shut up."

Sukka immediately quieted and moved closer to Katann. The group sat in awkward silence then, no one wanting to bother Toph anymore.

Aana was left alone with her thoughts. The monks really didn't promote wishful thinking, but she was no longer the monks' tutelage and had been exposed to so much in her travels with her friends.

She looked over at Katann from the corner of her eye, conversing in hushed whispers with Sukka. If Aana did believe in wishes, she knew exactly who she would wish for.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Zuka learns of her banishment. Genderbent!Zuko._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **paper_

* * *

><p>Zuka held the paper up to her eyes once more, her hands crumpling the edges, her mouth going over each word slowly. She couldn't be reading this right. This had to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening, not now, but she knew it to be true. Something this serious would never be joked about, especially by her mother.<p>

"Banished," she whispered, the tears finally leaking from her eyes in large fat drops, smearing the ink in a few places. Her hands shook, the paper being crushed in her palms but she didn't care. This room was no longer hers, this country was no longer hers, her mother was no longer hers. She belonged nowhere.

"Banished," she screamed, the paper falling to her feet and landing at the foot of the bed. The ultimate punishment for insubordination and disrespect to the crown. It didn't matter that she was her mother's daughter, she was to be punished just like everyone else.

Zuka's hands flew to her face, the pads of her fingers touching the bandage around her damaged eye. Her mother had done it with remorse or concern, something she had been trying to instill in Zuka from her younger days, something she believed Zuka still failed to learn.

"_You will learn respect and suffering with be your teacher_," her mother's venomous words came back to her, along with the stinging pain that followed. She had never experienced a flame that hot, fuelled by pure rage. Even as she screamed on the platform, begging for the flames to stop, her mother never relented until she had passed out from the pain. It was as her eyes were closing, she watched her mother's feet pad quietly away from her, never looking back.

Zuka threw herself back onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. She was a disgrace, weak and never good enough in her mother's eyes, and this was her punishment. She would never be around to embarrass her mother or the crown again.

"Banished," Zuka said into her pillow. This was her last night here. Tomorrow she would be cast out into the great big world, alone.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Toph gives his son his first taste of metalbending. GB!Toph/Lin father-son bonding. I think Toph would be proud of Lin when she showed signs of metalbending, since it's not something everyone can do._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **metal_

* * *

><p>Toph dropped his space band into his son's hands and asked him, "Do you feel anything?"<p>

Li tossed the piece of rock back and forth between his hands. "It's your special space rock, Dad."

Toph nodded and asked again, "Yes, but do you feel anything?"

Li closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling with his bending the individual particles that made up the space band. "Yes, I can feel the little pieces of Earth inside, but it's not the same like the boulders we usually bend."

"Right," Toph said, taking the band and bending it flat before giving it back to his son. "Today, Li, I'm going to teach you how to metalbend."

Li's eyes lit up as he turned to his father. "Really?"

Toph nodded. "Now this band is special. The meteorite is part rock, part metal, which makes it a good way to bridge the gap between the two materials. I want you to concentrate and feel those same particles and try to reform the band."

Li nodded before he stared back at the strip of metal-rock in his hands. He extended his senses through the metal, just like his father always thought him, moving over the Earth and the strange ones, imagining them folding on each other, curving to his will.

Li let out his breath. The edges of the strip had moved slightly, pointing to each other across the ends. "I'm sorry, Dad," Li said, handing the band back to his father. "I don't think I'm a metalbender."

"What are you talking about?" Toph said. "You got way further than Twinkletoes one his first try, and he can't metalbend at all." Toph placed a hand around Li's shoulders. "You got it, kid."

Toph split the band in half and handed a piece to Li. "You keep practicing with that and come find me when you can do this." Toph bent the metal-rock into a ring before slipping on his finger. "Can you do that?"

Li nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Toph smirked. "That's my boy."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sukka tries to get Aana to eat meat. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **meat_

* * *

><p>Aana watched in amazement as the older water tribe girl scarfed down piece after piece of the various meats King Kuei had to offer his guests at his little gathering.<p>

Sukka finally looked up from her plate to see the young Airbender's slack-jawed expression. She made a huge swallow before holding out her half-eaten drumstick. "Want a bite?" .

Aana made a face, watching the oil dripping from the torn flesh and shook her head. "No, I don't eat meat."

Sukka shouted, "What!" drawing the attention of the others at the table. After murmuring an apology, she grabbed another drumstick from her plate and placed it on Aana's plate. "You have got to try it."

Aana frowned, the offensive food touching the rest of her vegetables and mashed potatoes. Now she wouldn't be able to eat those either. "Sukka, I-"

"Sukka, what are you doing!" Katann said from Sukka's other side, finally pulling away from his conversation to look at his friends. "You know Aana doesn't eat meat for cultural reasons."

Sukka blushed. "I just thought she wouldn't mind cheating a bit."

"No!" Katann said as he rose from his chair and took Aana's ruined plate. "I'll get you a fresh plate, Aana."

Aana watched as Katann walked over to the buffet table along the edge of the room. He had stood up for her, even though she didn't have to. Sukka frowned at her brother then looked back at her own drumstick, before shrugging and taking a huge bite. "To each his own."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ikki misses Urkam. GB!Ursa/Ikem_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Hello by Lionel Richie_

* * *

><p>Ikki walked along the dirt streets of Hira'a with her head held down. Though her eyes focused on her feet, her mind was elsewhere as she took the long way home, a way that always took her past the local theatre.<p>

She looked up at the building and her thoughts drifted to Urkam as they always did. They were to be lead in his favourite play, "Love Amongst the Dragons". It was that same day he had confessed his love and proposed to her in one fell swoop. It had been the happiest day of her life.

However, that was before the Fire Princess came to visit and stole him away from her. No matter how much it broke her heart, there was nothing anyone could do. Going against the crown's wishes would be considered treason and it was honour to be invited into the Royal family, all your needs would be catered to and the Fire Princess was beautiful as well.

But she knew Urkam almost as much as she knew herself. Urkam did not need riches and royalty. He needed love, something they had found in each other since they were both children.

She wondered where Urkam was right now, if he was eating dinner in a beautifully decorating dining room or walking in the dying rays of light like she was. She wondered if Urkam felt as lonely as she did. She wondered if the Fire Princess loved Urkam like he deserved to be loved.

Ikki shook her head, willing the tears not to fall as she continued on her walk home and tried to accept things the way they were.


End file.
